fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sitara Wikström
|birthdate= |birthplace= Argonauts Ship |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Neon Green |eye color= Purple-Silver |vision= |skin tone= |height=6'1 ft. |weight=188 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= Slit Pupils |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Nez'armin Nakano (Father) Klara Wikström (Mother) Sielle Wikström (Sister) Syrin Wikström (Sister) Saeunn Wikström (Sister) Unnamed Brother |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Sitara Wikström (ウィクストルムシタラ, Wikusutorumu Shitara) is a mage residing on the ship of the Argonauts. The youngest of the captains' three children, she is fondly regarded as Ms. Musclehead (筋頭脳さん, Sujizunō-san) by her family and crewmates. This stems in large part from her habit of bench-pressing the ship and using various peculiar means of growing stronger. She's also the self-appointed "health and fitness" instructor on the ship, running classes that focus on the intersection of mind, body, and spirit. Appearance Personality For starters, she's hot-blooded, though Sitara calls it a "fiery passion for life". As noted earlier, Tara has bench-pressed the Argonaut ship on repeated occasions, earning her mother's wrath and several comedic beatdowns. Unsurprisingly, they fail to deter her, the woman considering both ship-building and beatdowns part of her regiment. She would receive further discipline from her older sister when she began using the environment to train, including uprooting trees and toppling a mountain. It would take several rounds for her to finally relent, hinting at the woman's hard-headedness when it comes to her training. Sit happily notes she survived hellish training given to her by her grandparents, ranging from being placed in various calamities/disasters by her grandmother, the abysmal, sub-zero mind planes of her gramps, and even exposure to lethal levels of MBPs. Some say it was her tenacity and one-track mind that pulled her through; others point to her being certified insane since she asked for those training methods in the first place. Sitara simply waves away their concerns, only saying "limits are meant to be broken". This endless thirst for growth is seemingly inherited from her father. Unsurprisingly, the young woman is all about health and fitness, serving as the de facto guide and resource when it comes to these two topics. One could say it's her passion; besides hosting classes related to the subjects, she also has drop-in hours for more one on one time. Given her extreme methods when focused on her self, most are shocked by how patient she is with her students/pupils, willing them out of their comfort zone bit by bit. Among her favorites is the use of "H.I.I.T." (High Intensity Interval Training), because of its' ability to jar those who are participating in the workout, keeping them on their toes without endangering their life. She's also notably attentive when it comes to fitness goals, pushing people to set the bar high while making sure they reach the lofty goals they have in question. She seems to derive immense satisfaction from those who reach and surpass their own expectations. History Abilities